


Bothered

by cl0wnf11sh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0wnf11sh/pseuds/cl0wnf11sh
Summary: "Don't do that, idiot. I like helping you. 'S not a bother."





	Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some poorly-written porn, because I definitely don't have work to do or a ass-ton of other fics to finish.

Eridan wakes up slowly, barely aware for the first minute or so before realizing with a pang of embarrassment that there's a squirming wetness between his thighs. This barely ever happens, but sometimes he gets so abruptly needy out of nowhere, and he can't just ignore his wiggly and make it resheathe whatever he does. It's the middle of the goddamn night, so he can't wake Karkat up for help, so all he can do is press his face into a pillow, curl his hands into fists, and try not to think about it. 

Despite the fact that he's trying his hardest to keep from waking his matesprit up, Karkat blinks awake with a confused chirr a few minutes later when he shifts again in an attempt to get comfortable. Eridan can't hold back a quiet chirp as he feels his warm arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer, and Karkat hums curiously, nosing at his neck and letting a hand dip between his thighs, feeling the slickness there. "Mm. Why didn't you wake me up?" Eridan bites his lip and presses back against him, tone apologetic. "Didn't wanna bother you, love. It's alright." 

Karkat frowns against his neck and wraps his hand around the slick purple tentacle, stroking it slowly. "Don't do that, idiot. I like helping you. 'S not a bother." The seadweller can't really manage a response- the sudden pleasure makes him melt with a quieted moan, thighs tensing as his hands flutter for something to hold onto, finally clutching at the free hand Karkat provides for that exact purpose. They stay like that, wrapped around each other, Eridan panting quietly into the pillow and occasionally rocking his hips into his mate's hand before he trills happily as he feels his bulge licking against his thighs. There's an attempt made to ignore it, at first- Karkat's trying to focus on Eridan, here, not himself- but the way he tries to squeeze his thighs around his bulge and makes little forlorn noises when he pulls his hips away are too much to resist. 

He sighs happily and wiggles his fins in a way that's too stupidly adorable not to chuckle at as Karkat holds him by the hips to flip him over, now facing each other, and starts wriggling out of his underthings. Karkat thinks of asking Eridan whether he wants him to get the toybox out or just do it right away, but he's interrupted by the seadweller pressing against his chest and sealing his lips to his neck, biting with sharp teeth and sucking claiming marks around his collarbone to replace the ones that have since faded. It's too late and they're both too sleepy to bother with anything fancy right now, any way. With a sigh, Karkat buries his face in Eridan's messy hair, stroking his thighs and rubbing the soft split of his nook, feeling the purple coat his fingers. He squirms and whines, predictably- he's never really been one for foreplay unless the foreplay itself was a big event too, but he settles when Karkat shooshes him, still kissing his neck and along his jaw.

The patience doesn't last for long, though. A few more minutes of feeling warm, familiar hands pet over his body and occasionally squeeze his thighs or ass, Eridan's nipping at his jaw a little harder, tone taking on a whine. "C'mon, Kar, stop teasing, you big lout-" Mostly ignoring his tirade but still obeying his wishes, he finally, finally pulls his legs up and lets his bulge slide across his nook, just writhing against him for a few more seconds before finding his entrance and squeezing in. Eridan cries out in pleasure, nook squeezing down hard around the thick length inside of him before moaning loud and high as his hips start moving, tossing his head and clutching at the front of Karkat's shirt. He still lets his hands travel over the seadweller's slender, cool body even as he's fucking him, feeling the muscles in his thighs twitch and tense, tracing the thick band of scar around his hips with his thumb. 

It's dark in their shared respiteblock but be pulls back to watch anyway, admiring Eridan distracted by pleasure as he lets out his own, quieter noises, soft groans and huffs. He's so lovely like this, the way his eyebrows knit together and he bites at his lip, keening noisily and bucking his hips up into the steady thrusts. Karkat muffles both their moans with a kiss, then, and Eridan leans into it enthusiastically, tugging at his lip with his teeth and licking into his mouth, breath shuddering. Normally this would be a touch more energetic, but they're both still a little asleep anyway, so they just wrap their limbs around each other and hold tight, kissing and letting their hips move on autopilot.

Karkat's worried for a second that he's going to come first, but suddenly Eridan's clutching at his back and going blissfully tight around his bulge, gasping into the kiss as cool material soaks into both their shirts, hips still rocking in the aftershocks. Only a few more seconds more and Karkat's grabbing his thighs as his hips lose their rhythm and buck arrhythmically, thrusting a few more times as material starts to pour into his nook before burying himself to the hilt and stopping, panting into Eridan's neck. He shivers and breathes out harshly at the sudden feeling of hot material filling him, but the sensation soon goes from shocking to sleepiness-inducing as the warmth seems to spread through his body. Wrapping his legs around his hips, he presses closer and passes out almost instantly before Karkat can convince him to get out of bed and clean up, and after Karkat finishes complaining to an unconscious troll he finally goes to sleep as well.


End file.
